Tracy Beaker Returns - Tracy Beaker Superstar
by DisneyPotterPython
Summary: Elm Tree house welcomes a celebrity and former care kid into its midst. But are all the children quite as keen on this new arrival as you might imagine? (This was supposed to be in TV shows, but they didn't have the option for Tracy Beaker anything.)
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Tracy Beaker or the characters in it or even a lot of what they say and do. This story is based on series 1 episode 1 of Tracy Beaker Returns, and so I have taken both script and action from it. However, what is not seen in the episode is my own. The characters of myself and my two sisters are based on the three of us. Names have been changed heavily to protect identity.**

Sometimes I like to put myself in situations found in books or films, and I ask myself "what would I do?" These situations are very often when I am frustrated with a characters behaviour, and in this case, it's Carmen I am finding it difficult to like. I usually find that I grow to like the character better once I have done this, so we shall see.

(Added characters –Myself (Clara), Elsie and Chloe. Mum and dad went missing.)

Below is a list of characters ages back when the show first started (both when it was released and when it was set, which is only a few days difference). This is also how old Elsie, Chloe and I would have been. For most I could find their ages on line (the characters age not the actors age) but for Mike and Gina, it's a guess.

Character ages:

Mike Milligan – Middle aged Adult  
Gina Conway – Middle aged Adult  
Tracey Beaker – 20  
(Me) Clara Scholar– 11  
Elsie Scholar – 8  
Chloe Scholar – 3  
Harry Jones – 6  
Carmen Howle – 10  
Sapphire Fox – 14  
Lily Kettle – 10  
Gus Carmichael – 9  
Tea Taylor – 8  
Toby Coleman – 11  
Frank Matthews – 14  
Johnny Taylor – 11  
Poppy Kettle – 3  
Rosie Kettle – 4  
Liam O'Donovan – 12

This is a link for the full episode if you want to watch it before you continue reading.

watch?v=q5Cq5UtMTv4

Or if that doesn't work, type "Tracy Beaker Returns Series 1 Episode 1 - Tracy Beaker Superstar" in manually.


	2. TV Tracy

**A/N The whole episode is only about 25 minutes long or something, which is why I have split it down to chapters. Otherwise, it would take a long time to scroll down. Really this episode was just an introductory episode, but wanted to write this to see how I think I would act. I've added myself into a few places where no one from the dumping ground is so I can get a look in on as much of the action as possible without changing to story too much. I've also added a bit of a backstory to myself and my sisters. I hope you like it!**

We were all sat in the sitting room watching something Carmen's fascinated by. As far as I can tell, the girl on the TV had written a book. Elsie's elsewhere in the room drawing, and I am sat with Chloe next to Sapphire on the sofa. Harry is playing in front of the TV with Jeff, his infamous toy giraffe, so few of us can actually see what was happening on the screen.

"Harry." Carmen asks in a gentle voice, her head bobbing from side to side to try and see past the neck of the giraffe. "Harry!" She says more forcefully when he begins messing with the TV and it goes fuzzy. "I was watching that!" she said in frustration. Harry just nods to show he doesn't actually care, and gets back to his game. Sapphire laughs and I let Chloe go so she can play with Harry.

Carmen leaps off the sofa and marches off shouting "Mike!" I look across at Lily.

"Were you watching that?" she asks me.

"Not really. I'm not interested in being a writer." I say and Sapphire laughs.

"Neither's Carmen. Put something else on quick before she gets back." Sapphire says, but neither of us move.

"He keeps doing it Mike." We hear Carmen say from down the corridor, and we both know she's reached her limit. I get up to go and get a drink and pass Carmen just as Mike is coming down the stairs with Gus.

"Alright Carmen I'll tell him not to." Mike says.

"No talking I'm practicing." Gus states, in the way Gus states everything. I hurry quietly past, but Carmen has no intention of being quiet.

"I had to talk, Harry's broken the telly again." And she marches back through to the sitting room with Mike. I grab myself some water and head back past Gus, who was playing. Tea and Elsie are standing there watching one of the pool matches.

"You said I was playing next." Tea said.

"And me." Elsie piped up, confident as she was.

"We said best of three." Toby quickly replied. He and Frank got momentarily distracted by Mike sorting out the problem with the TV. Mike picked up Harry just as Tea grabbed one of the pool balls, and Elsie copied, running after Tea. "Give us the ball back!" Toby says, running after Tea while Frank went after Elsie.

"Tea stop it!"

"Elsie, get down!"

"Watch out!" Lily called out as Tea stepped over her.

"Yes!" Carmen blurted out in the middle of it all when Mike got the TV to work again.

"Harry, I told you, it's dangerous to go behind here." Mike said, but Harry wasn't paying any attention.

"No!" Carmen said when the picture went again. I grabbed Elsie before she could hurt herself and Frank took the ball from her. Johnny stood in front of a guilty looking Tea and held his hand out.

"Give me that Tea." Tea sighed and put it in his hand, before grabbing two tennis rackets and giving one to Elsie. Mike left the room and I sat back down by Sapphire. Chloe and Harry were on the floor in front of the TV again, and Lily changed the channel before Carmen could argue. Mike ran back in and grabbed the remote from Lily, changing it back to the girl who was on before.

"No no no." He said, "It's Tracy." Everyone was silently watching Mike's jaw drop. "Come here come here come here everybody." His shouting made me jump and everyone hurried over "come and look at this. Look!"

"Why, who is she?" Carmen asks, and Lily looked at her as though asking "did you not just watch this for the past 10 minutes".

"It's Tracy Beaker." The astonishment in Mike's voice made me splutter my drink. "She used to live here." Mike made frantic pointing motions with his finger, and I started coughing. Sapphire thumped my back with the palm of her hand.

"Is she an actress?" Tea asks, and Carmen rolls her eyes.

"No no, she's written a book." Mike said, trying to shush everyone, but they all started talking at once.

"Mike knows someone famous." Carmen said to Lily.

"What's all the excitement about?" Gina walked in, and we all started to tell her at once.

"Tracy, she was in care and now…" I started to say, but then I saw Chloe's desperate face and took her to the toilet. Tracy Beaker eh? She still lives with her foster mum too. Mike's always telling us we should think about the kind of people we want to foster us, but I don't want to be fostered. We've only been here 3 months, our parents aren't dead, just missing. We went to our Godparents first, but because we each had different ones, the state decided to lump us here together, and that was in June. And I don't want Chloe to call anyone else mum or dad unless we know they're not coming back.


	3. The Arrest

**A/N I can't show you anything from Tracy's point of view, because my character can't go to her house or the police station. If you need refreshing, then the name of the episode is in the introduction :-) This is quite a short one**

"Mike?" I asked. "Can I go to the shops? Elsie wants a sandwich and we don't have any ham left." I said.

"Alright, but go to the closest shop and don't cross where there isn't a crossing. It's not 6 yet, so it should be open." He said, handing me a 2 pound coin.

"Thank you." I go to the front door and get my coat and boots on. Mike walks past me into the sitting room over to where Frank and Toby are on the computer. He's holding the phone to his chest.

"Frank have you seen Liam today?" He asks quietly, but I can just about make out what he is saying.

"No." Frank said.

"Why?" Toby asks, looking worried.

"Nothing's happened to him Toby, I've just got his foster parents on the phone, that's all." Mike says reassuringly. I walk out the door without needing to hear the rest. I haven't met Liam yet, but Frank talks about him a lot.

I do everything as I was told, and I have the ham in no time. On my way back I watch a boy being chased by a man and a police woman on the other side of the road ahead of me. This kind of thing is not uncommon here. Where I used to live, police officers were rare and when I saw one, I would worry that I had done something wrong. I carry on walking and hear a car screech to a stop. I look up from the ground to see the boy leaning over a car, the police woman and the man behind him. He looked up at me before dropping his head back down on the car.

I don't stay any longer and hurry back to Elm Tree house. When I get back Gina is in the kitchen and Mike is on the stairs.

"Right you two, kitchen now." He says, "Lily…"

"Someone stole Poppy's purple bracelet." Lily said. I put the ham away and give Gina the change.

"It's for Mike." I say, and start making the sandwich. Shouting erupted from the sitting room. I took the sandwich through to Elsie.

"Mike, we need more staff." Gina says handing Mike the change, and a door slams making me jump. Mike looks at the money in his hand at me.

"Do you have the change?" He asks.

"You're holding it." I say, going over to Elsie and giving her the sandwich.

"Right yes." Mike says, going back to the rabble. Sapphire slams her way out of the building and Mike sighs. "Oh Sapphire." I go up to the room I share with Carmen and shut the door behind me.

As mum and dad are missing, everything in our house has gone into storage paid for by our local council, and our grandparents took some of our more valuable things to keep with them. The house was locked up and next doors keeps the garden in check.

I didn't want to bring anything of mine with me, so that all went to storage as well. I didn't want it getting broken while I was here. I hadn't planned on staying as long as I have though. I hadn't even bought my books with me. Everything I owned is in a big, cold room somewhere in Staffordshire, besides the small suitcase of clothes and toiletries I took. That was ok though, I bought myself a few new clothes, only plain cheap stuff to get by with, but they did the job.

The phone rang and a few minutes later Mike shouted "Gina! I'm going to get Liam from the police station!" Liam? I thought he was fostered? Well, I might finally get the chance to meet him.

The mention of police reminded me of the boy earlier. I went downstairs where Lily was looking for Poppy's bracelet.

"Have you seen a purple bracelet?" She asks me. "Carmen said she didn't take it, but I bet she did."

"Carmen has lots of purple bracelets, I can't tell one from the other." I say "by the way, I have something to tell you." I say.

"What? Did she steal something of yours as well?" Lily asked angrily.

"No, I saw someone get arrested today." I correct her. "They got chased and everything."

"How many policemen were there?" She asked intrigued.

"Only one policewoman, but it was still a bit exiting." I beam. "The person who got arrested was about my age. I kind of wish I'd stayed to watch now."

"Do you think they will call you up as a witness?" Lily asked.

"I don't think so, no one else there knew who I was." I said.

"Cool, like an undercover agent. Do you want to tell the others?" Lily asks.

"Yeah, ok. Should I tell Mike though?" I ask and Lily pulls a face.

"Nah."


	4. Night Time Newbie

**A/N Thanks for reading guys, the few of you who do, it means a lot, thank you. Despite lack of reviews, I'm incredibly grateful that you take the time to read my work, especially considering I'm not the most reliable person to update a story. School began on the 9** **th** **of this month, so I've been struggling to find the time to edit this story, along with my others. This is my final year, so once this is over, I'll be using University as an excuse instead**

Lily was sat telling an amazing story about herself and her sisters Poppy and Rosie as princesses, while I sat with Chloe on the other side of the room, reading her a short Mr Men story. Gina walked in and went over to Poppy and Rosie first.

"Only a few more minutes you girls yeah." She said, picking up Poppy and Rosie's toy.

"I know." Lily replied with a frustrated sigh.

"Yes Gina." I said and Chloe yawned.

"Goodnight girlies." Gina said, and she left the room. Lily went on with her story, and I was on the last page so I finished and closed the book. It's technically against the law to have more than 2 children share a room in care home, but Chloe wouldn't go anywhere else. After sharing with Lily for three days, she practically moved herself into Rosie's bed, and Mike and Gina couldn't budge her. And so, after much adult debate, she was allowed to stay in their room until a better arrangement could be made.

I couldn't leave Chloe until she was asleep or she would cry. She was the kind of little girl who cried when she thought she was alone. I used to have to sit in bed with her, but now I can sit with Lily and her sisters on the other side of the room now. So I sat with Lily until I was sure Chloe was asleep. I left to get ready for bed but Lily stayed, still telling her story. When I was ready for bed, I took my water upstairs and shrugged myself under the duvet. Carmen joined me a few minutes later.

"You know I'm taking you shopping soon. You need a whole new wardrobe. We'll go to the big mall in town, you know with the Next and New Look and Claire's. They have everything there, and you've got loads of money because you didn't spend even half of it last time." She said happily.

"Ok." I said, a little worried, due to the sheer bright pinkness of her room.

"And it'll be like a whole new you, because of the New Year and everything." She smiled brightly and I smiled back. I didn't mind the thought of a new wardrobe, just not one with pink sequins on every sock.

"You're quite small aren't you?" Carmen so bluntly pointed out "We'll find clothes that are slightly too big so you grow into them, that way you can keep them for longer." We settled down and I started thinking about the clothes I might get, and I shuddered at the thought of being wrapped up in feathers and glitter. By 10:10 I still wasn't asleep, so I crept out the room to the bathroom. When I came out I heard the front door shut quietly.

"Sapphire." Gina said. "You have just earned yourself a sanction, mmhmm, when Mike gets back we will discuss what it's goanna be."

"No no, but I was on trust time." Even I wasn't fooled by Sapphire's tone.

"Not this late you weren't." Gina said and Sapphire laughed.

"No Mike said I could." She said.

"Ah." Was all Gina said, and Sapphire got sassy.

"Are you calling me a liar?" She said in that finger clicking tone.

"If you like." Gina sassed back. I stood listening to this on the landing.

"Well you know it's not a prison." Sapphire raised her voice.

"Ah, well that's a shame you know because then I would know exactly where you were at all times." I could almost see Gina's face. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing." Sapphire replied shortly.

"Where were you?"

"Nowhere."

"Who were you with?"

"No one!" Sapphire cut Gina off forcefully.

"Oh well, that sound like fun." Gina said mockingly "I hope it was worth the sanction." The doorbell rang and Gina said "go on. Go and get dry." Which was also my cue to hop back to bed.

"Who is it?" Carmen asked, she was already out of bed. "Someone rang the doorbell." She whispered urgently.

"I don't know, let's find out." I suggested.

Carmen and I poked our heads round the door, and spotted Frank doing the same from his. Together, we went out onto the stairs just as the mystery person came in.

"Why don't you come in here where it's warm?" Gina asked, and a soaking wet girl entered. "I'll get you a towel yeah?" We watched the mystery girl walk round a bit and put her bag down.

"What's going on?" Carmen asked.

"It's that girl from the telly." Frank said.

"What Tracy?" I asked, looking closer.

"No way!" Carmen whispered, heading back up the stairs. I followed her and Frank stayed on the stairs. "You go that way, I'll go this way." Carmen said, and we split up, waking up every person in the house.

"Elsie, Tea." I said, going into their room "Tracy's here, in Elm Tree house." The pair got quietly out of bed and everyone trundled down the stairs and quietly as they could. Carmen pushed to the front and went into the kitchen.

"See I told you it was her." She said, and everyone went in after her. We all started asking questions, careful not to be too loud.

"Oh, you're the writer. Sorry, why didn't you say?" Gina asked Tracy, then rounded on us. "You lot are meant to be in bed." Gina said sternly.

"We were…" Elsie said.

"But then we heard she was here." Tea finished.

"We told them." Carmen said, nodding at me. "If I buy your book, can you sign it for me?"

"It might be a little bit pricey for you Carmen, so I'll buy it for you when I get a chance, then you can borrow it yeah?" Gina said gently, but Tracy already had a book out and was signing it. "Aw, thank you Tracy." Gina said.

"Normally it's £6.99 but… you can have it for £6." Gina looked at us all and breathed in.

"That's generous." She said, a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"I wish I could have one," Carmen began in her begging tone "but I can't afford it." She looked down sadly.

"Stop begging Carmen!" Johnny said.

"I wasn't." She snapped, but she clearly was. Tracy laughed a bit.

"It's ok, I'm really sorry I just can't give them away." Tracy said.

"That's ok." Carmen went back to begging. "I'll borrow Gina's."

"Right, come on you lot, back to bed." Gina tried to shoo us away, but no one moved.

"No! I haven't had a chance to talk…" Toby said, but was drowned out by Lily.

"But we haven't heard about her being on TV yet." She said.

"Right, first one back to bed gets to ask me about being on the telly." Tracy tickled Harry, and everyone was up and heading for bed. I picked Chloe up and took her to the stairs, where she sat down and went up backwards, as she always did. Ever since she fell down the stairs at home, she's been too scared to go up or down them on her feet. "I'll come and say goodnight to all of you." Tracy called, and I set Chloe back down into her bed, where she fell asleep almost instantly. Lily started to tell her story again.

I went back in with an ecstatic Carmen, and we both got into bed.

"I want to ask about how she left care." Carmen said.

"I want to ask if she still remembers her real mum and dad." I say. "I want to know if I'll ever forget mine. I don't want to forget them." I say.

"We're not in Neverland Clara, you won't forget them here." Carmen said. She rolled over and we both waited for Tracy to come in, but we must have fallen asleep before she did because the next thing I remember is waking up to my alarm telling me that it's 8am.


	5. I Prefer Fiction

**A/N This is it, last chapter. It wasn't designed to be long, I wrote the whole thing in one day to be honest, it's the editing that really takes time.**

"It's my idea." Carmen hisses and Johnny as I walk into the kitchen for breakfast. Carmen, Elsie, Johnny and Tea must have been up early.

"You'll spill it, I'll take it." The four of them were fighting over a cup of hot tea.

"What's going on?" Mike asks as I get myself some toast.

"Can't decide who's taking Tracy's tea up." Toby says, sitting opposite me with a bowl and grabbing the coco pops.

"Why don't you all take it up?" Mike asks.

"Alright." Johnny says, "But I'm holding it." And they all leave the room.

"I don't really want to see her, she's just a writer, and we don't even know if her book is any good yet." Toby said to me and Mike while Gina put a few glasses away.

"Back when she was in care, she was very good at telling stories. I think it'll be worth the read as long as you don't mind non-fiction." Mike said.

"Well, I'd rather read fiction." Toby said.

"Yeah, non-fiction isn't a real story. I like reading stories, not… biographs." I said.

"Biography, and Tracy's book is a bit more like an autobiography, but she's done it in the style of a story. I thought you said you read Anne Frank's diary?" Gina asked me.

"I did, and it was interesting because it was real and a proper story." I said "and it was important."

"Yeah well this book is important to Tracy." Gina said.

"It's not really that different. Tracy used to tell everything as though it was a story, you two might change your minds." Mike explained. Toby and I looked at each other, unconvinced. Carmen walked in.

"Mike." She said as he picked up some plates "Tracy's gone and she never even said goodbye." She followed him round the room.

"Well maybe she's in the bathroom." Mike said, putting more plates on the table beside me and Toby.

"She's not we've looked everywhere!" Carmen said drastically.

"Oh well never mind, you know how busy these authors are. You never know what they're going to be getting up to next." Gina said, glancing knowingly at Mike and putting a jug of water on the table.

"I think I know where she might be." Mike said. "Carmen, where's that tea?" Carmen gave him the tea and he went outside with one for Tracy and one for himself. Gina rolled her eyes and started doing some bacon. Everyone came in then and sat down, waiting for their fry up. Gina put out a plate of fried eggs and a plate of bacon next to a rack of toast and a plate of sausages.

When we were all eating, Mike came back in with Tracy, and almost everyone abandoned their food in favour of the celebrity. I stayed at the table with Toby and Sapphire, the three of us carried on eating. I took a few more sausages and made a sausage sandwich.

"Gina, can I have a word?" Mike asks, and he and Gina head off into the laundry room. Eventually Tracy sits down with us for food and everyone else gets back to where they were. After a moment or so she gets back up and goes to Mike and Gina. She came back and sat down soon though.

"Did you come to see Mike? Is that why you stayed the night?" Johnny asked Tracy before she sat down.

"Kind of." Tracy said, sitting down.

"I wouldn't stay here if I lived in a big posh house." Carmen said, taking Toby's seat as he went to get more milk. He looked at me and rolled his eyes at Carmen, miming throwing his spoon into his bowl and shoving her out the seat.

"I haven't got a big posh house." Tracy replied.

"But you must have…" Frank began, but I was watching Toby. He was stood by the island, eating from his bowl and every now and again he would make some kind of motion towards Carmen, indicating that he wanted her to move.

"Why would you need a job if you're such a famous writer?" Tea asks, sitting next to me, and I zoned back into the conversation. Elsie sat the other side of me.

"Yeah, about that…" Tracy said, biting her lip in thought. "I really need to go and sort this mess out." Tracy stood up "Mike, I'm going to go back and sort things out with Cam." She said.

"Alright, do you need a lift?" He asked.

"But you can't go yet!" Carmen begged.

"Thanks Mike. I'll be back, I promise." Tracy grabbed her bag and left the room. She and Mike drove off to a hoard of waving fans. I was not among them.

"Well, that's probably the last we'll see of her." Sapphire said.

 **A/N Anyone who leaves a review, if you have an account I will try to reply to you. If more than 10 of you don't have an account then I might add an entire "Farewell" chapter just to reply to you, aren't you lucky! Haha :-)**


End file.
